Monsoon Season
by Pollyannaism
Summary: If I catch him outside, I'll remind Takeru of the Princess whom awaits his return with baited breath!" Hikari sighed as the elder brother of the two exited the apartment in a hurry, that jokingly grin still adorned his face. Monsoon weather was insane.


**Disclaimer: Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari are not mines to claim. All characters and (c)Digimon, in general, belong to their respectful owners as well as the actual plot. However, **_**this**_** plot has been created from the fabrics of my mind, even though it's a common 'fluff' situation! :3**

**Summary: "If I catch him outside, I'll remind Takeru of the Princess whom awaits his return with baited breath!" Hikari sighed as the elder brother of the two exited the apartment in a hurry, that jokingly grin still adorned his face. It was a wonder to what else a 'predictable' change in weather could cause today...**

**A/N: This story is set about four years after the events of Adventure 02, which would make them about sixteen years old.**

**~*~ MONSOON SEASON ~*~**

_**Xiaohóngshu**_

* * *

"It seems this mid-July heatwave is passing over Odaiba respectively, which welcomes our residents to temperatures around 22 degrees celsius! Though it may not fully be considered relaxing to some, this weather is perfect for a stroll through the park! Don't you think so, Maki-san?" the cheerful forecaster informed, and to those watching the station were soon enough greeted with the growing conversation between 'Weather Forecaster Natsue' and her 'Righthand Man Maki-san'. However, the happy-go-lucky emotion throughout the news room wasn't really helping with the heat. _Actually,_ just hearing this plastic conversation left viewers waiting for a breaking news interruption of some sort. It seemed that this wish wasn't coming true for anyone.

Yagami Hikari, however, had finally decided to take some action and fetch her sandals. For it felt that days had gone by since she was able to venture outside without the troubles of being burnt to a crisp. Though it was still a bit sweltering, the temeperature was fair enough... if you had a trusty water bottle by your side, that is. She was going to make sure that 'roasting in the livingroom' wasn't her top priority this summer, which is why Hikari longed for the first snow of Winter.

But then the troubles of finding yourself within a fort of blankets would come along. There was no way to actually win this battle against likeable weather, was there?

"Tailmon?" Hikari called down the hallway. "Tailmon? Are you awake?"

A single cat's eye peeked open, as the Digi-cat looked towards the open door of the bedroom. Asleep upon Hikari's bedding, the cat-like Digimon muttered silently as she stretched against the pillow. It had been some time since she had been able to relax like this, seeing as the weather hasn't been too pleasant.

Tailmon was never the type to do anything when hot temperatures were on topic... it drained energy too fast for her liking and caused things, such as clothes and people, to become far too sticky and sweaty. Hot temperatures welcomed everything Tailmon was against, which is why she praised the one who created the Air Conditioner. Hey, doesn't everyone?

"I am now..." Tailmon replied lazily, finding the muse to walk out to the living room. "Something bothering you, Hikari-chan?'

"O-oh! Sorry for disturbing you, Tailmon!" the brunette smiled sheepishly, taking notice to the Digimon's somewhat annoyed expression. When it came to someone disturbing 'sleepytime', Hikari could not help but admit how much Tailmon resembled Taichi... and Takeru, when you think about it. Atleast neither one of them needed a bucket of ice to get them out of bed like her brother did.

But just thinking about this, she wasn't anywhere.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I'll be outside for awhile, seeing as the heatwave's going by. So I'm deciding to take my chance and make it out before the weather changes again. I just didn't want you to wake up and see that I was gone." Hikari nodded as she made her point, hoping that Tailmon put two and two together and not jumble her whole explaination up. "Did you get all of that?".

"Yes. Yes. I did. But I don't think it's best if you go outside today..." Tailmon yawned, scratching her left ear. She really _did_ need her sleep.

It was Hikari's turn possess a look of confusion upon her face. Was there something about today that she was forgetting? A birthday of the sorts or was there an errand that her parents had asked her to accomplish? Taking a look at each of her mental notes, Hikari couldn't have forgotten something, could she? Sure, she had her moments of dazedreaming but not even the heat could cause a memory block. Or did it?

"I shouldn't go out? The forecast says it's a fine day for a trip to the park, that's why I'm going down there. Is there something wrong with that?"

She couldn't help letting curiosity get the best of her, especially when informed of something she shouldn't be doing. From _Tailmon_ of all people. Such a scenario wasn't all too casual, heck, Hikari couldn't even remember the last time her partner warned her of something outside of the Digital World.

So maybe, it had something to do with the Digital World? But could that even be considered possible after everything they've already been through? It has been some time since their battling days - four years to be exact.

_This is the Digital World we're talking about... anything could happen after a long period of time._

Hikari continued to remind herself, but she could be in over her head with these different possibilities. She didn't even let Tailmon officially respond to her previous question, and here she was already planning to inform Takeru of the approaching danger. "So, today's bad because...?"

Tailmon rolled her eyes, a common gesture between the two these days, pondering to herself exactly how could she explain this feeling of hers to Hikari. From the Digi-cat's perspective, Hikari was trying to form a mountain out of a moehill and Tailmon hoped to avoid such a predicament. But this way of explaination might just be a bit too difficult - even though they've been together for a total of eight years. There were just times when humans couldn't understand the ways of a digimon.

Especially when said digimon possessed the qualities, traits and common features of your average feline.

"You know that the forecast isn't always correct" Tailmon yawned once again. "The urge to take a nap inside the comfort of your room is telling me that it's going to rain... might be big. Who knows?"

"Rain? I don't think I'll have to worry about rain today, Tailmon."

"Stiiilll, you know I have a point."

"But there's not a single raincloud in sight!"

With a shrug, Tailmon began to trot down the hallway and back to the bedroom. Although barely a whisper, her tired voice echoed back to the one whom was watching this so-called lone walk. "Don't come crying back to me when you're completely drenched and you have a fever. I warned ya~"

Allowing a few laughs to escape from parted lips, Hikari turned the television off and quickly began on her way to Odaiba Park. She didn't seem quite fazed that walk was a bit longer than expected, she rather did enjoy taking in the world around her.

Especially after being locked up in the apartment so long. Well, you couldn't really consider it locked up because she did have the choice to go outside with her friends - but none of them, including herself, was up to the challenge.

Which seemed sort of shameful when you thought about it. However, no one seemed to make much of a big deal out of it as Taichi did a few days ago, as he returned back home for a visit. She couldn't remember everything he was ranting about that late afternoon, but just to hear her brother, of all people remind her that she'd nearly fallen into a pit of lava countless times before... and now she couldn't even handle stuffy temperatures? Taichi had a point, yes he did. But Hikari wouldn't easily admit that.

She _was_ his sister, of course!

And being the younger sister of Yagami Taichi had it's faults, for as Hikari continued her walk to the park, she hadn't taken time to notice the blanket of clouds taking form just overhead. Right now, she was too preoccupied with deciding which flavor of ice cream would go best with her adventure today.

And at the same time, Hikari found herself wondering if Takeru could possibly join her as well.

* * *

Unlike Hikari, there was a certain Odaiba resident who was not fully optimistic about this chance to enjoy the weather. To be honest, Takaishi Takeru had not heard a single word from either news anchor since the start of the broadcast. He could already see that it was going to be one of those days which resulted in the common case of lounging around, but at the same time, Takeru expected more. He just didn't know what that _more_ was exactly - but honestly knew that the possibilites of him finding out today were pretty high... due to the change in his 'daily routine' today.

Waking up early and finding the motivation to get up had to mean something, right? Because if he could remember clearly, it usually took Hikari a total of ten minutes to get him out of bed - seeing as she had taken the position from Yamato about a year or two ago.

So the blonde just sat there in his bedroom, allowing the last traces of sleep to deprive itself from his body. It was only seconds later that Takeru couldn't help but laugh, realizing that it was going to take him some time to wake up the sleeping Patamon. "And Hika-chan considers _me_ a hassle in the morning!"

Takeru made sure to be precise when it came to waking up the hamster-like Digimon, seeing as the little guy was a bit sensitive when it came to things.

"Heeey, Patamon! It's time to wakey up!" he spoke in a sing-song voice, while taking notice of those long, twitching ears. Only a matter of time until the protesting would begin, but could that even be considered as bad as the sudden case of 'hunger' that Patamon went through? It was a miracle that his mother had restocked the cabinets and refridgerator before she went on her business trip. As if she knew the trials her youngest son was going to have to go through with during this stressful season.

Yes, there were moments like these when he looked upon his mother as a Guardian Angel... of Necessities. Not the reason why Takeru loves his mother of course, but it's one of those random qualities the busy woman was best at.

Thinking of him when she's barely thinking of herself (but freaking out over that work of hers) places some sort of smile onto his face, but at the same time, Takeru cannot help but worry about what his mother is doing to herself.

Ironically though, while stressing over such a predicament, Hikari continues to remind her best friend that _he_ does the same thing. Lots of times at that.

Laughing to himself, Takeru had to admit that was pretty humorous in it's own wa--- wait. Reminscing on the past wasn't on his agenda at the moment. That could wait until later, for it seemed that Patamon had yet to open his eyes. The poor guy was in a dream he just didn't want to get out of yet, Takeru guessed.

"Come on, Patamon~ don't you think you've had enough sleep?"

A poke to the cheek.

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to cook breakfast without you!"

Another poke to the cheek, there was a noticable twitch in the digimon's ears and eyelids. Takeru couldn't help but grin.

"Uh huh. I'm going to make those special pancakes we usually cook whenever Hika-chan and Tailmon come over, you know the ones... that we shape like animals when we're done making them? The ones that only come once every week just to make them extra special?"

A disgrunted look crossed Patamon's features. It seemed that his ideal fantasy was becoming a nightmare.

"Yup, and I'm going to call Hika-chan and Tailmon over and we're going to eat them all without you! How does that sound?" Takeru asked his peeved little friend, who just happened to have woken up. However, a look of pure fear and complete shock adorned the digimon's face, and that was when a sense of worry kicked into Takeru's consciousness.

At the moment, the sixteen year old boy could not help but wonder if it was an actual nightmare which riddled his partner with such distress after awakening. "P-Patamon... are you alright?"

Patamon shivered slightly, clinging to Takeru as if life depended on it. If this nightmare scenario was the case, Takeru didn't want to imagine what Patamon could have just been dreaming out. "T...Takeru! Please don't tell me that it's true!" Patamon shivered once again.

"What's not true?"

"...That...That..."

"What scared you so badly? You can tell me!"

"That you didn't eat the special pancakes without me!" Patamon suddenly wailed, silencing the once-worried Takeru. A nervous laugh found it's way out shortly after as he placed a comforting hand on Patamon's head. Although he went on about how he's grown up during these eight years of partnership, Takeru couldn't help but love that Patamon continued to stay true to his childish nature - even after death and rebirth - and kept that smile upon his face.

It was such hope in making others happy which inspired Takeru to continue with his optimistic nature... however that 'true' side of him never got around too much, maybe only around Hikari but that was it.

That was the only time in which he felt secure with being himself, and not something others expected him to be. Never could he understand it, but his best friend could always draw you closer, with just a genuinine smile and a simple "hello". Maybe that's why he couldn't understand his feelings around her?

"Ah. Don't worry Patamon, we can go make some pancakes right now. It's a bit late to actually consider it breakfast, but we'll enjoy ourselves today!" he grinned, making his way to the door and awaiting his companion to follow. After a few seconds, the two made their way through the apartment and to the kitchen, finally taking notice to the silence that welcomed them.

Seeing as his mother was out of town, and Yamato's visits from the University were beginning to grow scarce, Takeru glanced towards the one using his shoulder as support. "So it's just the two of us, huh?"

There wasn't much of a fuss at that realization, the two were actually fine with that.

"Say, Takeru?" Patamon questioned with a last minute yawn. "Don't those clouds look a bit...stormy to you?"

"You might be right, Patamon! Seems that 'Weather Forecaster Natsue' doesn't know what she's talking about today!" Takeru grinned, pulling at the curtains to get a better look at the changes within the sky. Didn't take too long for his blue eyes to notice the lone remainder of blue sky in this darkening blanket and at that moment, Takeru could not help but feel sorry for anyone who was out there.

They wouldn't even know what hit them.

* * *

"Maybe, I should've listened to Tailmon today. What unfortunate luck for me, huh?" the brunette asked herself, searching for any possible shelter.

Just a few moments ago, Hikari could recall finishing her Vanilla cone and continuing on with her stroll through the park, making stops here and there to greet family friends - but it was that last 'how are you today?' which started the whole chain reaction. Not taking the time to notice the change in humidity or that her water bottle was in desperate need of a refill, resulted in becoming the ideal victim of the day; while some extracted the umbrellas they seem to have brought along, and others took shelter in their cars, here she was doing exactly what Tailmon said would've happen.

Finding herself completely soaked to the bone, with a nasty fever following suit if she didn't get out of this rain soon.

With the sudden memories of how fevers and other types of flus enjoyed taking her as their victim, a shiver ran down her spine. This so-called day for relaxation was actually converting into something completely different. Something that Hikari was positive she didn't want to continue any further than what was happening now.

Hikari didn't know what to call it, but she made sure to stick with 'nightmare' for now, until some sort of light came shining down upon her.

Now, she was all for a nice stroll in the rain, but wasn't this a bit too much to ask for? Takeru always went on about how strange she was whenever the weather edged towards either rain or snow. But never could she understand why he gave her such a weird face everytime such a topic came up.

Yes, Hikari knew that the boy wasn't too fond of the cold weather, and would rather enjoy the complete opposite, but there was something spectacular that both rainfall and snowfall welcomed.

And it could only fascinate you as it did her, if you really took time to appreciate such a distinct type of weather. And yes, if you're wondering, Takeru had yet to understand what caused his friend's glowing smile everytime they stood out there in freezing temperatures. Honestly, Takeru saw it as 'silly' but as the years progressed and she began to explain her reasonings... he was, and still is the one who continues to join her on these walks.

_Though, this rain isn't anything to admire. Fascinating yes, but..._

Back pressed against the tree bark, Hikari found herself gazing towards the many branches and leaves that somewhat shielded her from the rain. It wasn't much, but it was the best she could do right now. Making an exact point of where you were was clearly impossible as fog continued to lower itself and the shading of gray welcomed anyone brave enough to make it through this storm.

However, the faint sihoulette of the center fountain was hazily noticable, but Hikari made sure to keep note of that. Another mental note to add in this jumble of unanswerable questions and everyday problems that made up Yagami Hikari's mind.

Something in which was usually unable to be read by anyone close to her. Which included Taichi, and even the one who might just be closer than her own sibling.

Yet again, she found herself laughing at yet another mistake she made. Besides not listening to the feline instincts of her digi-friend, there was no way to really get out of this mess without having to fight her way through - especially since no one but Tailmon knew where she was at the moment.

"I guess I'll have to wait here until the rain stops..."

Hikari found her fingers dancing against the blades of grass as her palms sunk into the moistened soil, there really wasn't much she could do. Especially right after she realized her biggest mistake of the day. So there actually _was something_ she was forgetting today so maybe the summer heat had invaded her brain and melted some part of it, or something like that.

It could've been anything that could have caused Hikari to forget the most important thing besides her D-Terminal - and that was her cell phone.

"I really messed up today, didn't I? Note to self: stop listening to almost everything the weather has to say!"

As if on cue, a streak of lightning danced through the darkened sky.

* * *

"Hikari-chan!" Tailmon abruptly called into the darkness. "Hikari-chan! Are you here?!"

The Digi-cat's call-and-responses were greeted with utter silence, causing her features to tighten in displeasure at the common facts. Not only had Hikari not acknowledge her warning about the possible storm but forgetting her D-Terminal and any other form of possible communication took the cake! It was the little mistakes like these which had Tailmon wondering exactly where her partner could have caught on to such an attitude, when for some reason, she'd find herself tracing the whole thing back to her.

Well, that couldn't be right, could it? Although her appearance could fool anyone who looked down upon her, Tailmon was positive she possessed the maturity of an adult! And there was nothing anybody could say about that!

She stretched once again, before taking complete notice of the situation outside of the window pane. She couldn't believe it. Really, it had to be no more than half an hour since her last minute warning to Hikari... and already most of the streets had flooded. "There's no way to figure out what you monsoons are capable of!" Tailmon muttered, a gloved claw swatting against the window because she knew that Hikari was still out there.

Tailmon knew that in that mess of freezing water and humid air, her friend was lost in an invisible sea. And this was _nothing_ like the waves of the Dark Ocean.

Who knew what could happen to her out there?!

"I've gotta get to Hikari-chan somehow!" Tailmon exclaimed, attempting to climb out the bedroom window before being pushed back by a natural force. Wind. "So what? Are you trying to tell me something? Trying to tell me that I can't save Hikari?!"

Her blue eyes were sharp. Tailmon wasn't going to have any of this!

"Well then, if I can't get to her someone else is going to have to do if for me!" Scurrying her way to the living room, Tailmon took hold of the wireless phone in sheer victory before taking a moment to recollect everything all together. There was only one person she could actually call at the moment, even though she knew the other digidestined - especially Daisuke - would be here as soon as possible if the words 'Hikari's in danger' were the first thing they heard for a start of a conversation.

Yes, the Digi-cat knew that she could trust the others for this situation but... there were certain reasons she would have to choose Takeru over the lot of them.

Picking favors is what most would consider it, but you had to remember the certain reasons! Besides, Hikari would rather accept being carried through the rain in the arms of her Prince rather than being dragged away and lectured by Taichi, Miyako or Iori for that matter.

She suddenly snickered at her own thoughts, realizing that Taichi and Yamato's teasing towards their younger siblings and that fairy tale world of theirs had rubbed off onto her.

Now only if she could get Patamon to join in on the fun, then maybe the Digidestined of Hope and Light wouldn't be so clueless when it came to a noticable relationship. They just needed that certain push to get things started, she and many of the others guessed. Whatever that push may happen to be, Tailmon hoped to Azulongmon that it would pretty soon.

It was only when she realized that the other line had yet to answer. And for some unknown reason, she tensed up even more, who knew what could be happening to Hikari right about now? The thunderclap which followed shortly after was an answer she wasn't really hoping for, and that lightning didn't make anything better.

_"Gah! Moshi Moshi?"_

Her prayers were answered! "Takeru! I'm glad you answered! Do you see how it is outside?!"

_"H-hai. Me and Patamon woke up just a little while ago when the clouds started shifting. The monsoons have returned, it seems..."_

"Yeah, the forecast wasn't too accurate today and I even told Hikari-chan that it was going to rain!"

_"Speaking of Hika-chan, are you two alright? There's been blackouts in scattered areas and---"_

"That's why I'm calling! Hikari's out there right now!"

Tailmon noticed the silence that followed her comment, but she could overhear shuffling of the sort, as if Takeru was searching for something in his bedroom or something like that. At the same time, Patamon's curious voice also gained her attention when the fellow digimon cautiously reminded Takeru to be careful wherever he was going, and to bring the 'huge umbrella' or whatever he said. "Erm. Takeru...?"

_"Tailmon, where exactly is Hikari right now? Did she tell you anything before she left out?"_

Why did it feel as if he was interrogating her at the moment? Tailmon knew everything that needed to be known, and blondie was just making things seem a bit more dramatic than they already had to be - which bothered her in a way. "I know where she is and everything, so calm down with the questions! Before I went back to sleep, she decided to take a walk through Odaiba Park seeing as the weather called for a nice day. Listen, it's been over thirty minutes and she left both her cell phone and D-Terminal here!"

Now she knew she wasn't hearing things, but the swear that escaped Takeru's lips as a simple mutter surprised both she and Patamon. It wasn't like him to talk that way but they guessed Iori was right when it came to Takeru.

He possessed two sides of himself; the cheerful side not afraid to share his hope with others and then there's that certain serious side of his.

The side which is traumatized to today by that certain sacrifice which took place those eight years ago. But that side of Takeru hadn't seen much of daylight for quite some time now.

_"Alright then, I'm going to go look for Hikari. If she does return home before I find her, make sure to call back immediately okay? Patamon will be by the phone until I get back, and be careful around your place during this storm."_

To Tailmon, he sounded completely serious with his words... a bit too serious but she couldn't help but find herself asking a 'very stupid' (as Hikari tends to say whenever she makes a mistake) question about what he had just informed her of. "Be...careful? It's not like the Monsoon's going to attack the building, right?" the Digi-cat forced out a short laugh, but the strain of it showed some emotion of fear. Shouldn't matter if she was scared or not, Hikari was the top priority right now.

"Don't worry, Takeru! I'll be fine and calm down Patamon because I know he's freaking out"

_"Eheh, that put a smile on the little guy's face! I'll call you up if I happen to find Hikar-----"_

_Click. _

And just like that, the phone line went dead.

"Don't tell me! Of all the buildings to be stuck with a blackout?! This really sucks!"

* * *

Takeru wasn't officially one with his mind. Surroundings were still clear to him, but those other four senses of his disappeared very quickly, as his legs continued on their way through the flooded streets. He paid no mind to the traffic signals or the street lights that beckoned him seeing as they weren't very necessary in these surroundings. Those familiar cerulean orbs made their way through the clouded streets, while his arms attempted to push his way through the fog; who knew how long this rain was going to last and who knew when he was going to make it to Odaiba Park? The blonde scoffed as he hurried past those who were making their way to their homes or wherever they were going - but Takeru's intentions were different. "Hika. I hope you've gone off to our special place." the boy muttered to himself, teeth grazing across his bottom lip as he barely dodged a passing-by truck.

Exactly why were people actually driving in weather like this, he couldn't help but ask himself as the rain continued pelting against his umbrella.

A large opened gate welcomed the blonde as the puddles beneath his feet grew into what would soon enough flood his sneakers, and completely soak the socks he was wearing. But that didn't faze him... right now, Takeru only had his eyes set on one thing at the time. And it would be sheer luck if it was the first thing he found in his 'search and rescue'.

That proud tree which stood in the far center of the park, with branches that danced cherry blossoms during the early spring - but the rest of the year those familar branches held royal green leaves. This tree was considered a special one - for the colors it accepted during the different seasons.

"Hika?! Hikari!" he called, lowering his umbrella as he shivered slightly. It may have been humid around here but the rain wasn't making anything better.

As he made his way through the children's playground and the new garden Odaiba Elementary had just planted, the sixteen year old looked around for that tree. The one who stuck out the most during every season... even when it's leaves were gone. "Hikari-chan!" he basically shouted, yet again bringing him back to that situation four years ago - the Dark Ocean.

He wanted to find her. He needed to find her. He was going to find her.

No matter what.

_Damn it. It's a wonder to who I'm going to find in this park if the storm doesn't hold up. It should be easy to find this tree! We've been here so many times! Fog shouldn't be blocking me from finding Hikari..._

Why was this so difficult?!

Takeru grimaced, his blue eyes darting around the open area as he continued to run, making sure that his sense of direction was accurate during this slight moment of chaos. But just thinking about it, the blonde realized that how much he was freaking over his best friend being caught in a Monsoon; now, it was no laughing matter from the sense of his reaction but, to imagine how fast he actually reacted to learning she was out here. It actually scared him.

There may have been worse things than facing a mid-summer storm, which included their time in the Digital World, but the progress of this shift in weather was unpredictable and it would just be his luck if the flooding got any worse than it already was. "I'm not giving up without a fight, you hear me?" he reminded himself, finally taking notice of the statue just a few feet away from him.

Realization hit him like a rock, while his features lit up for a noticable second. If there was one thing besides their special tree that Takeru could remember about over here, was that memorable statue of an angel. The lone figure stood securely in the far center of the park, still holding such a unique look upon it's face.

An expression that the two friends had questioned the first (and many other) time they had actually ventured to this area of the park together.

Shortly after their first meeting with this 'stone angel', both Hikari and Takeru would clearly admit their slight fear towards the figure - as they said at eight years old: "That angel doesn't look happy like our angels!"

But as the years progressed, the two had grown to accept the stone angel as a friend of sorts... always greeting it whenever they returned to their special tree.

"...Hikari? Are you here?" Takeru called out once again, the tone of his voice lowering by every passing second. The rain was starting to get harder, anyone could tell from the way the 'puddles' rippled beneath his feet and the sound it created against his umbrella. If Hikari was where he thought she was, the brunette probably couldn't hear him over all of this.

Especially when yet another streak of lightning cracked through the sky, with thunder following right after. Sort of resembled some kind of pattern if you thought about it, but this storm was right overhead. Which was a clear sign to get out of here as soon as possible. And it didn't take him much of a moment to think as he hurried through the fountain, while at the same time his eyes drifted to that stone angel, if he wasn't seeing things Takeru was positive that a smile had graced their mysterious friend's lips for a split second.

He brushed that aside though, the weather was just getting to him, that had to be it.

"Keru-kun?! You're here too?" a surprised voice called out, a little ways from the fountain. "What're you doing out here?"

Of course Hikari would be asking him such a question, as she attempted shielding herself with a medium sized branch that had fallen beside her. Though she may have looked silly covered in all of that mud, that smile had found itself on her face again. And Takeru couldn't be happier.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Hika!" he snickered, noticing that familiar roll of the eyes.

"Well, I just happen to be enjoying the weather today! Nice day for a picnic, don't you think?"

"If you were expecting a picnic basket, you're mistakened."

"How thoughtless! Who knows how the weather's going to be tomorrow."

"But I did bring a blanket if that's okay."

"...O-Oh?" Hikari replied a bit hesitantly, quickly realizing that Takeru was telling her the truth as he made his way over to her with a blue blanket with cloud printed around them. It was a favorite of hers to wear whenever she'd find herself over at his house during a day of bad weather, it helped with healing the mood of a possibly boring day; but it completely restored her happiness during childhood. Couldn't help but wonder if it's magic worked just as good seeing as it has been some time since she's worn this thing.

Hikari was surprised... her favorite blanket welcomed her with warmth. "Arigatou, Keru... you nearly had me fooled when we were playing our little game," the brunette grinned sheepishly, before poking her best friend's shoulder to get his attention. "But really. What're you doing out here right now--- achoo!"

A sneeze. That one caught both of them by surprise.

With a slight laugh, Takeru gestured the blanketed Hikari underneath the umbrella with him, holding her close with one arm as they began to walk away from their special tree. Their pace was a little bit faster than most, and Hikari did notice that she had to keep up with his long strides but she didn't mind that due to the comfort both the blanket and Takeru's hold on her brought.

"We're going to get you home alright? And don't you dare get sick on me, understand?" Takeru playfully ordered, passing her that signature lopsided grin of his.

She giggled, her head resting on his shoulder as the park's entrance hurried by. "Whatever you say, Nurse Takeru!"

"H-Hey! That's _Doctor_ Takeru to you, young lady!"

"Uh-huh. Keep dreaming, Nurse!"

It was as if the Monsoon was completely forgotten as the two trailed through flooded streets back to their certain destination, making sure to be extra careful with the traffic signals this time. Their common game of laughing and teasing assisted with ignoring the bad weather that came their way, but the umbrella worked even better. So there really wasn't much of a reason to fuss over the raindrops that attempted pelting them; but Takeru did hope that blanket of his helped her out for the time being, there was no say to how long they've actually been out here but it was long enough to get someone with a bit of a fever... and from the looks of his change of expression, Hikari getting sick was the last thing he wanted right now.

And he made that point clear by scooping Hikari into his arms, placing his fisherman's hat onto her head, and began sprinting towards the apartment complex that was a little ways down. Takeru had to admit though, the look on Hikari's face was priceless and that blush was never going to leave!

"K-Keru! What're you doing?"

Her question unanswered, she sighed and accepted this so-called 'bridal ride'. If he wanted to carry her, all he had to do was ask. But no, Takeru, of course, just had to choose the idea that would render her completely surprised and flustered! Sometimes she wondered about this best friend of hers.

_He's done this countless times before, so why am I reacting like this? Keru-kun's always given me piggy back rides, there shouldn't be any difference!_

But this bothersome blush just wouldn't leave her face!

And she knew, the idiot that was carrying her was internally laughing at her. _I bet he's enjoying that laugh too!_

"Having fun there, Hika?" Takeru asked, that innocent smile of his wasn't hiding anything and she playfully glared at him, his head was greeted with a smack to the head. "Okay then, I'm guess you're not enjoying yourself?"

"Weeellll, I didn't say that exactly..." she lingered, hiding the use of her sight with his hat. She inwardly cursed herself when she realized that the hat wasn't big enough to cover that smile on her face. Unless she wanted to remove it from her head, Hikari was screwed. She was going to have to face the wrath of a smart-ass Takeru.

So she might as well encourage it compleyely.

"Ne, Hikari-chan... you don't like me carrying you? I'm just trying to be helpful, honest!" Takeru pleaded teasingly, looking every inch the cherubic five year old. Brilliant blue eyes, soft gold hair, and that hundred watt smile... is this really how she felt for her best friend? Oh God. Hikari felt her heart leap. Was this really supposed to be happening? Or was this fool just messing with her again? She smirked only a second later.

"Now you're putting words in my mouth. I didn't say that, you big baby!" This was something common between to two - whenever one of their chaste games would unfold, neither would give up without a little battle.

"I bet you were thinking it," he 'whined' and—were those puppy eyes?—Hikari smacked him upside the head anyway. Now, Takeru was just being mean.

Takeru huffed, looking away from her with a pout. "Fine, be that way, Hika!"

"Hah! You know you love me, Keru." she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as the doors of the complex were opened. Those were not the exact words that the brunette wished to speak of but at the same time, Hikari was positive she made her point. Just the muttering of said statement allowed Takeru to flush a quick crimson. Coming to a decision, Hikari agreed that payback was such a sweet soiree and decided to take advantage of a close moment.

Who would've guessed she would grow enough backbone in a matter of seconds to snuggle closer to him? Her best friend was going to have to accept it, becuase there was no way he was thinking of dropping her. No way, right? "Something wrong, Takeru~?"

Yes, Hikari was going to have fun with this—but she knew this fun was going to end fast—and sadly, she was right. "Nothing, Hikari-chan, nothing at all."

His lips touched hers, in a simple kiss with intentions to finally win this game. Takeru could clearly say he accomplished someone as a red face attempted hiding from him. It was funny how a simple game between two friends could turn into something like this; for he knew that the two of them had shared kisses before, but this had to be the first 'negative' reaction he's ever seen.

That was one of things which intrigued him about Hikari... she was always difficult to read, even if you've known her as long as he did. She knew how to make things challenging, and he was the one who enjoyed having to look into the far deep for an answer.

"That got you quiet, huh? Thought so!"

"Shut up! You know we've shared kisses before!" Was she reading his mind?

"Yes, so stop fussing and wait for the elevator like a good girl should!"

"H-how dare you!" she struggled to be put down. If she was going to be considered a child, maybe she just had to act like one!

"I'll kiss you again." Takeru shot at her, another grin on his face.

"I'd like to see you try!" Hikari snapped back, somewhat eager to see what he was actually capable of. The tone of her voice was daring, she wanted to SEE if he was going to kiss her again. This argument of theirs, however, did not fall on deaf ears as the elevator made it to the lobby floor. The two had not consulted either one of their brains to realize that anyone could be watching or listening in on this pointless conflict, but it happened to be two people rather speechless by the whole thing.

To find Yagami Hikari in the arms of Takaishi Takeru as the two point-counterpointed each other had to be the highlight of the day, because it was so uncommon. Though one of the viewers decided that it would be best to leave these two alone, the other kept her companion by her side with a tug of the collar.

Even if he was older (and taller now), Iori was easy to lug around... but of course, no one other than Inoue Miyako would actually attempt something like that. Well, unless you were Daisuke.

"...Sooo, what's going on between you two?" Miyako blurted out, making sure the 'lovebirds', as she put it, were able to pick up that one. Mission accomplished, in her humble opinion as the two immediately silenced themselves. "What was that you were saying? You were going to kiss her again? You'd like to see him try? Details, people! Details!"

Iori sighed to himself, whatever was happening between Hikari and Takeru wasn't being helped with Miyako butting in. He questioned exactly how Ken could deal with such a girlfriend; but who was he to say that he could understand love? These friends of his sure were expressing a strange type of love whenever around each other, he admitted.

"Miyako, maybe it's best if we leave? We were just coming downstairs to get something from a neighbor for my mother!"

"Ooohhh but that can wait! Don't you want to know why Hikari-chan's clothes are stained with mud? Or why Takeru's carrying her in the first place?"

"YOU might want to know but I don't think they'd like you to eavesdrop! All I can say is that they were probably caught in the Monsoon... and no, my mom is not going to be waited on. We didn't even have to do this errand if you didn't beg for some of her desserts." Iori glared softly at the lilac haired girl, both unaware to the fact that _they _were the ones being watched.

"Touchie Touchie! Feeling a bit sour tonight, Iori?"

"Come on, let's just go."

"Fine," Miyako gave in, following after the younger boy. "Don't think I'm not going to call you, Hikari---wait! Why are you going to Takeru's apartment?!"

As the elevator doors closed, ruby and cerulean blinked at one another for a few times... before allowing another dose of laughter out of their systems. That argument of theirs already forgotten as the two recollected the expression on Miyako's face when finding them in what most considered the typical marriage embrace, but there was nothing really romantic in the things they did.

Well, that's what the two held strong beliefs on... or so they thought. Would it be possible to actually express more than just the 'friends forever syndrome'?

Technically, it wasn't impossible but the possibilities of losing a wonderful friendship were strong. So what was the point of risking it?

Hikari decided to speak up, just to break the growing silence between them. "Miyako made a good point on one thing though," she informed, her soft look converting into a cold stare, yet another uncommon quality of the girl. "Oh really? And what would that be?" Takeru questioned right back, stepping off of the elevator with Hikari still in his arms. They had already made it this far through the storm, and now there was only a small gate blocking them from their exact destination.

"Exactly why _are_ you bringing me up to your apartment, Keru?"

"N-no reason! My place is just closer to the park, y-you know that!" he managed to stutter out, nearly losing his suddenly firm grip on Hikari's body. Eyes widening, there was something else that Hikari could take advantage of as the Monsoon passed.

"Takeru-kun! You naughty boy! Just imagine what Taichi would say!"

"I don't want to! He'd kill me!"

* * *

The effects of the Monsoon could still be heard outside, could still be seen outside from the window of the Takaishi's bathroom. Their, well _Takeru's,_ first steps into the apartment gestured the thoroughly soaked Hikari into the bathroom, where there was a towel laid out for her and a running shower. "You didn't have to do all of this for me, you know... there's no need for a special treatment." Hikari bit her tongue, hiding any unnecessary happiness that dared to escape; it was nice to be given the chance to freshen up and relax in the comfort of a warm house, even though tshe usually did the same thing whenever she visited after a messy day outside.

_Why is everything suddenly becoming so difficult? Takeru's just being Takeru right now, so why can't I just be Hikari? Whoever that could be, _the brunette reflected. She slowed down her movements in the shower, and gave the water a chance to fully cleanse her.

"This is just what I needed." she sighed in content, still undecisive whether or not she wanted to get out so soon. But then she remembered, this apartment didn't belong to her - it belonged to the Takaishi family—she was basically considered one! So Takeru would have to wait. He allowed himself to be a gentleman and wait his turn for the shower... plus, it was his idea to come and rescue her, anyway.

_His idea to come and rescue me._

"Yeah, he ran through the rain just to get me... typical Keru." Hikari murmured, her back sliding against the smooth tile, finding herself on the bathtub's floor. She was lost in her own thoughts, unconsciously moving hair away from her face whenever it got plastered there from the water, and making sure she didn't get too much soap in her eyes.

Ah, this soap... this familiar scent... it belonged to him, didn't it?

She recognized it from the previous time they enjoyed each other's company, and it adored it completely. The scent of mountain springs invaded her senses when they engaged in a comforting hug, reminiscing on things that happened years before;

Throughout those moments of silence, Hikari couldn't believe what she was thinking about. This was Takeru, her best friend, the one who swore to protect her since he was eight years old, and you couldn't even consider that last time a lover's embrace! Well, if you kicked Daisuke out of that list of people, that goggle-head had caught them in that moment one time, and started the usual rant about "How Kari-chan belonged to him!" and "Takeru! What're you thinking trying to put a move on her... she's mine!"

Rolling her eyes, she reached out for her towel. The heat seemed to be getting to her, causing a few shakes of the head here and there.

Maybe all of that 'making Takeru suffer until she got out the shower' plan wasn't the best of things to attempt, but atleast it was something to pass the time. However, she couldn't push away the feeling of a forming fever, and if that wasn't the case, then Hikari was boiling her bare skin by just sitting in here.

A loud knock at the door caused her to take a step back, which tripped her magnificently as she tried to regain her balance. All that hard work for nothing as Hikari fell against the edge of the tub, the large towel smothering her body as her voice barely made an audible sound. "Hika, are you okay in there? Do you want me to come in?" his voice sounding muffled behind the bathroom door, but there was visible sound of worry.

A usual quality for him whenever Hikari ended up injuring herself in some sort of way, but this time he had yet to hurry in and check on her - but then she realized, she was sitting in a bathtub, completely nude with only a towel... which was barely covering anything at the moment.

It was just like him to be a gentleman and not barge in, typical! "Y-yeah...I'm fine, Keru. You kinda surprised me there so I fell" she chuckled sheepishly, not exactly sure at what to say. Though she was certain that her friend understood her point and thankfully was greeted with a laugh.

"I understand! By the way, I left you some of my clothes seeing as yours are in the wash ," Takeru smiled, though she couldn't see it, she felt it.

"They might be a bit too big on you, I hope you don't mind. It's the best I can do!"

"Oh no! It's fine, Arigatou! You have no idea how much this means!"

"See you in a few minutes then?"

"Yup. Should I leave the water on for you?" She had been wondering for quite some time to when he was going to replace her in the shower, he had to be freezing.

"Nah, I can last. There's something I have to do anyways."

That response of his floated though the bathroom, causing Hikari to cringe as realization dawned on her face. From the tone of his voice, Takeru could not be planning to do what she thought he was... no, she had to be mistakened. Even Takeru was smart enough not to go back outside and into that Monsoon, especially when both thunder and lightning weren't being too keen with Odaiba.

It was practically a suicide mission unless this weather actually picked up on a positive note. God. Thinking on this too much was already bothersome, and the weather wasn't actually making her thoughts all too pleasant. "Something you have to do? You're not going back out there, are you?" she exclaimed, roughly opening the door before finding herself face to face with her 'opponent'.

You couldn't consider it face to face seeing as he had grown much taller than her, but a point needed to be made!

Immediately, Takeru's eyes widened as he grasped the Hikari's full appearance. Well, he was right about one thing... these clothes of his _were a bit too _big for Hikari's body, but he shamefully had to admit she also looked adorable. Cheeks slightly aflamed, her brows knotted respectively, medium length hair sprawled against her face, and the tightening of fists was not the reaction he was expecting from her. But it figured that Hikari could be suddenly angry with him and still look beautiful at the same time...

Argh. Exactly what was he saying?!

"You're not going back out there, right?" she asked him again, her question completely coated with steel. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Her arms raised up in distress, the sleeves of his large t-shirt exposed her slender arms while they barely held onto her shoulders and upper torso, but she didn't care about any of that right now. Yes, she too had noticed the size of his clothing, and if it wasn't for the fact that his boxers were slipping down her legs, the brunette was positive she would have attacked him thoroughly.

But she didn't want to give her best friend a striptease.

Takeru sighed, knowing how this 'conversation' was going to turn out in the end. "Fine. I'll stay here..."

She closed the bathroom door behind her, not minding the darkness that greeted her once she found herself slightly pressed up against him. There was an awkward pause until Hikari noticed how dry his clothes were from earlier, how long was she in there taking a shower? The two of them dry, their bodies no longer giving off that supposed 'grungy' look. They stood there for the moment, until a familiar scent caught itself in Hikari's senses.

_He smells... like a rain forest, ironically._

Allowing a slight chuckle to escape her lips, Hikari reached out towards that mop of blonde hair that shaded his eyes from her own. Like a child, fingers curiously pulled away the damp strands with that smile still finding it's way back there. It was about time he listened to her!

"I'm glad you're being a good boy today, a gentleman to be precise. I like that~"

Pouting, his hand took hers gently, she really did look adorable right now. "In the mood for a nap?" Takeru requested, kissing Hikari's hand just to get that blush on her face again. It was truly fun teasing her today... who knew what else would happen today?

* * *

"Well, would you look at this, Maki-san? It seems Natsue's forecasting abilties were functioning on loose screws today, so apologies go out to those who actually went out to enjoy the weather! Weather Forecaster Natsue is truly sorry," the young female admitted, and to those who were still watching the news channel either continued on listening in for the progress of the storm, or like some, changed the channel to a more reliable news station; a news station that wouldn't leave half of Odaiba sick in bed anytime soon. "Speaking of apologies... we here at the weather section are here to inform you of events in which were postponed due to this surprising Monsoon! So if you're still listening in, please do make sure to take notice!" Natsue smiled, unaware of the glaring faces on the other side of the television screen, stuck in this sort of weather - and trying to make that sunshine peek out with an overly cheerful personality, would not take the cake.

Deep down, many were positive that the female newscaster knew such... she just didn't want to _believe it_.

Information on the possible dates of these postponed events began to slowly roll down the screen, as if allowing viewers to copy down such reminders and wait a few more days until they were able to continue on with their lives, however no music exited television speakers at this time. The news channel really wanted to get your attention, it seemed.

"Hmmm... just a few more minutes, please?" Hikari muttered in her sleep, shifting against the sheets of Takeru's bed, taking notice of the silence within the room at this time. She wasn't one for sleeping in a room with no sound, especially if the room was already dark, which is why Hikari adored sharing a bedroom with Taichi during childhood.

Never would she actually admit it, and usually went on about how his snoring usually left her up at night; it could be considered sort of a soothing sound.

It allowed her to bath in the fact that she was not alone. But that too was becoming difficult since her brother had left for University, leaving the brunette to look for a substitute in this situation. And seeing as Tailmon was not one for snoring... she had to rely on a radio.

"Huh? How long have I been asleep?" she asked to someone in particular, looking over her shoulder to the person who _should have been_ next to her. "Eh? Keru, where are you?"

She paused momentarily before jumping out of his bed, hestiantly looking around the bedroom for any sign of the young teen, but only sighed when her 'search' came up negative. She glanced towards the door, noticing that it was open, wait open? Thinking back to awhile earlier, she could clearly remember shutting the door before throwing herself onto his bed, which only meant that Takeru had decided to desert her at the right moment.

When her subconsciousness found itself in between twilight slumber, he took that chance and left to who knows where. And Hikari knew, for a fact, that he wasn't getting away with this one. There was no way that the storm outside roughly opened the door while they slept.

His window was bolted down for situations like this! She should know.

Hikari left out a soft sigh before overhearing a small crash down the hall, eyes widening and on instinct, she reached out for the spare basketball beside her. There was no actual idea to why she was frighten, the wind could've just knocked something down... yeah right. What wind was there when all of the windows were shut?

Carefully, she peeked her head towards the dim light of the hallway - which meant the power had yet to blow out in Takeru's apartment, but that dimlight must've meant that something -or _someone_- broke a light... or whatever the case. "Could Keru have done it? I can't see a shadow from here--- oh jeez. There _is _someone down there."

She leaned against the wall, her barefeet dragging the rest of her motionless body along the way. If anyone was brave enough to attempt breaking into the Takaishi household, they were going to have to deal with Yagami Hikari; and this basketball! She may not have been the best when it came to the sport, but Hikari had to admit that a basketball was a good weapon in hand in the given situation.

And so she waited, ruby eyes watching the small shadow move rather quickly from the corner of the hallway, as if this person, or thing, was in a panic. As her brother would say, this was the right moment to strike, and with a lick of her lips, Hikari 'attacked'.

"Show yourself, thief!" she shouted, tossing the basketball at the startled figure.

The thing responded with a shout of it's own, dodging the near hit before reacting in it's own 'unique' way. "BOOM BUBBLE!"

Hikari jumped, eyes widening at realization. There was no mistaking that attack, and right now, the brunette was positively relieved. "Patamon! It's only you!" She looked towards the small digimon with comforting eyes, a smile on her face as she embraced him.

"You nearly scared me! I thought you were a burgular, silly." Hikari joked, the two of them sharing a laugh before something clicked in her head.

Patamon was here... Patamon was here _alone_... Patamon was here alone _without Takeru_...

Takaishi Takeru was a dead man.

"Say Patamon?"

"Yeah, Hikari-chan?"

"Where did Takeru run off to? He didn't go outside did he?" She looked down to the digimon, her eyes telling his not to lie to her. Although Hikari already knew that no matter how loyal Patamon was to Takeru, he'd always tell _her_ the truth no matter what. And that was one of the things she loved about the little guy!

"He told me you'd be mad if I told you." That was not the response she was expected, tensing up allowed Patamon know she wasn't quite happy with the response.

"W-well... Takeru ran back out to go do something! Y-yeah! He said it was really important!"

Hikari frowned, stroking one of Patamon's ears as she paced back and forth. The tension was killing her, and questions continued to pile up in her head, Takeru went on about how she was the complicated one out of their duo, but he was just as bad as her! It was only until another noise echoed throughout the still apartment, and both of their ears perked up.

The front door was being unlocked, and at that time, Hikari took yet another chance. Takeru was going to have a piece of her mind.

Almost immediately, she stomped her way over to the front door, already noticing that familiar mop of blonde hair as the door opened slightly. Hikari glared, taking an intake of breath before her slight rage jolted out. "Keru no baka! What were you thinking by going back outside after I fell asleep? Especially after you _promised_ me you wouldn't do anything stupid... you decide to go behind my back and step back out in that Monsoon! Are you TRYING to get yourself killed, Takeru?! If that Monsoon didn't do away with you, I promise that I will because---" She was roughly silenced by a familiar voice.

"Hikari?!"

Peeking one eye open, Hikari froze as she took in the appearance of the person in front of her. This was not Takeru, even though they bared such a resemblance to one another, the brunette realized that she had just told off her best friend's older brother. It was Yamato standing before her. Someone whom she did not expect.

From his perspective, Yamato seemed just as surprised at the younger girl. For it wasn't everyday that he walked into his brother's apartment to have his best friend's younger sister yelling at him, especially when she was barely clad... AND wearing his younger brother's clothing for that matter. Many questions processed in the back of his mind, but the eighteen year old decided to keep it to himself.

That decision was for the best, mainly because of his brother's absence, strike up the question of the day when the one you wish to torture is in your presence, and he atleast wanted to inform Taichi of what was going on between their siblings before anything. Yes, those two were going to have fun with this one.

Hearing her slight gasp as she released Patamon and attempted pulling down the t-shirt already too big on her, Yamato rolled his eyes before stepping in and closing his umbrella.

He didn't know why Hikari was acting nervous around him right now, it's not like he hasn't seen anything like that before... and plus, she basically grew up with him and Takeru.

"Well, from that rant you just gave me, I'm guessing Takeru isn't in at the moment?" the blonde smirked, this look growing as Hikari nodded quickly. Was she hiding something from him? Ah, he'd find out sooner or later.

The two of them stood there for a few minutes, standing in a somewhat awkward silence. As Hikari reached out and apologized to Patamon for nearly dropping him, Yamato was putting the pieces together to why everything that happened... has happened. As always, he only smiled when it all calculated in his mind. "Lemme guess, he was being a knight in shining armor, again?"

"...I guess you could say that..." Her face was a rosy pink.

Yamato laughed.

"Well you know what, Hikari?" He stretched for that moment, before reaching out for that umbrella of his. The plans today were to come over to give Takeru a little visit before heading out to find Taichi at some soccer game or whatnot, but not even he was capable of predicting this weather. Atleast all he had to do now was find his idiot of a friend. "If I catch him outside, I'll remind Takeru of the Princess whom awaits his return with baited breath!"

Hikari sighed as the elder brother of the two exited the apartment in a hurry, that jokingly grin still adorned his face. It was a wonder to what else a 'predictable' change in weather could cause today...

"Oh vey! What do you think is going to happen next, Patamon?"

* * *

Surprisingly enough, shortly after Yamato had made his exit, Takeru had found himself back home not a moment too soon. Hikari knew that he had returned, but took no notice of it from the livingroom. During his absence, she had promised herself to give him the silent treatment for going against what he said, which was nothing like his usual routine. Had he forgotten his morals or something? This plan also included Patamon in the mix, seeing as Hikari decided it would only be better if Takeru's partner was against him as well; yes, even she could be evil in her own way (even if her intentions were silly). However, all intentional ideas were thrown aside when greeted with those cat-like eyes.

Below her, were the restless forms of Patamon and Tailmon, who had both decided to spend the rest of this 'trapped day' sleeping underneath Hikari's special blanket. To be joking around and playing during such a dull time would result in the day seeming even slower than before. They had all been victims to such a situation before. It wasn't going to happen again.

"So the best thing to do right now is take a nap, it's been a long day," Tailmon yawned, blinking just a few times before finding a comfortable within the blanket, Patamon just a few inches away from her still form. "You and Takeru should take this chance at another nap, Hikari-chan!"

Simultaneously, both digimon decided to speak their minds before drifting off into their own personal fantasyland... must be nice, when you think about it.

The young teen kept her knees close to her chest, her attention towards the sound of running water from the bathroom. Thinking back, the explaination that Takeru had given her for leaving was pretty understandable, seeing as Hikari was clueless to the condition her apartment was in.

From Tailmon, she had learned that their building was one of the first to be struck by a blackout - and these things were still rolling about, taking down random victims at the least expecting moments.

She sighed, pushing strands of brown hair from her eyes, she wondered if the power within this apartment complex would go out anytime soon.

"Agh! That's COLD!"

Sometimes, Hikari hated when she was right.

Throughout this entire day (she couldn't even recall what time it was now), she had been succumbed to complete darkness, unwelcoming rain, and the mindless wonderings about the relationship she shared with Takeru! Of course, that wouldn't even be considered partially important to many people, but it was to Hikari.

And honestly, there had to be some sort of way to avoid these 'important things' for a little bit before she technically went insane.

Knowing that she just couldn't stand there, Hikari began to crawl around the darkened livingroom for something to ignite some sort of light, she really could not stand being in the dark too long. She may know the Takaishi apartment up-and-down and left-and-right, it wouldn't be anything funny for her to injure herself by walking into something or even breaking a prized object that belongs to Takeru's mother.

So really, there had to be some sort of candle around here somewhere! Didn't his mother collect such objects?

Those cinnamon scented candles were the ones she could easily remember from childhood! All she had to do was find them... and a match, for that matter!

It was nice when everything could go according to plan!

"Hika... what're you doing on the floor?" he asked hesitantly, eyeing the brunette who's crawling resembled that of a kitten; had she learned that from Tailmon or something? As she looked up towards him, Hikari jumped back, she could practically see the question marks floating in Takeru's brain as he probably wondered the sanity of his best friend right now. But that made the other look adorable to the one who was thinking it, if that even made possible sense.

"Um. I was looking for a candle. Your place got hit with a blackout too, it seems. But I'm guessing you found one before me,"

Takeru grinned. "Yeah, I noticed. The last seconds of my shower were nice and chilling," he joked. Takeru was cleary amused by her antics today, with his free hand, he helped her up and dusted off anything from the small carpet beneath the couch. Gesturing her towards the vacant spot on said couch, he placed the large candle in the center of the coffee table, allowing the fine light to bath as much of the room as it could.

The two realized it wasn't much light, but atleast they could see each other clearly. They could both agree that it was better then waving hands around while looking for the other person, or the common calling your name out when you're right there. Things like that were too complicated.

"Tailmon and Patamon are fast asleep, they told us to follow in their footsteps but I'm not even tired anymore," Hikari looked down at the t-shirt, fingering the collar into a spiral bundle to pass the time. She couldn't allow him to see her face at the moment, already her form of clothing was embarrassing but now _both_ of them sat in nothing but undergarments; and close, at that.

_We've taken a bath...sort of...together once, so...why? _All of this excitement was killing her, but she ignored these questions and feelings, resting her head against Takeru's shoulder recalling everything that happened during these many hours.

Hikari had told her heart to calm down as he pulled out a harmonica, there was nothing going on but music. Understand? Music.

"Isn't that Yamato's harmonica? I didn't know you had it," She was surprised. This was something new coming from Takeru. Usually, music wasn't his forte as it was for his older brother. Sure, both blondes were able to sing beautiful notes, but Takeru rather keep his mind on his literature skills and Basketball.

Your 'typical' guy.

He nodded. "Niisan gave it to me before we moved, told me to take care of it and try not to break it..." Takeru paused, exuberating confidence, "I think I've done a pretty good job with accomplishing that, huh?" Hikari's curious look was replaced with a small smile. She couldn't wait to hear him play.

"Yes, you have! A nice, relaxing tune would be the best to play right now!"

Takeru raised an eyebrow. He wasn't exactly going to give her performance just like that, even if she complimented him on his Harmonica-caring skills. Just telling her that was pretty embarrassing. In other words, the blonde wished he hadn't brought the thing out there with him in the first place. Maybe if he pretended to be a bad play? No way, he couldn't do that. That would be degrading his image big time - he really didn't even care about that 'image' thing Yamato went on about countless times.

Hikari frowned, she noticed he had yet to put the instrument against his lips. "You don't know how to play, do you?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just not doing anything yet," Hikari's frown only grew, why did he have to start messing with her again? But Takeru had something on his mind, he already knew that if he didn't play anything, his friend was going to get suspicious.

They already shared the quality of reading each other's mind in the weirdest of way - they guessed it was a 'best friend' thing, and finished each other's sentences... so there had to be something he could do she wasn't expecting.

Then quite suddenly, as all great plans do, an idea out of nowhere struck gold, and a Cheshire grin spread across his face.

His finger waltzed over to Hikari's face as he pressed it lightly against her lips. Her eyes had followed his movements the entire way, before he silenced her from saying another word. Exactly what was he thinking right now? "I'll play something for you, only on one condition, Hika...." Takeru smiled, and Hikari was curious to what he had to say.

If this was like their other games, Takeru was most likely planning for her to either do something special for him; which varied between considering him 'The Greatest Person in the Known Universe' to treating him out for ice cream - with _her _money, of course. But special conditions like that only took place during a serious bet., or a game of truth or dare. She sighed, there was really no reason to actually accept this offer, "What exactly do you want me to do, Keru?"

"You're going to have to share another kiss with me."

He grinned broadily.

She blinked a few times.

Was he being serious? They've kissed one another before, so what difference would this kiss have from the other ones?

"I bet you purposely made this 'condition' easy just to show off," Hikari punctuated her point with a kiss on the cheek. Takeru felt his heart jump up back to its place before regaining back the correct composure. God, he knew he was whipped, but that was not what he asked for.

Oh, he was going to get her back for that cheap kiss, pouting as her began to play his harmonica.

As soon as he finished this tune for her.

* * *

"Okay, so you _can_ play that Harmonica." she admitted, her head had once again found itself against his shoulder. The two just sat there, eyes closed as they listened in on the storm outside. Not as bad as it was earlier, but the thunder and lightning still shook up the sky. It might actually be some time until Hikari and Tailmon are actually able to return home, but actually, she was fine with that.

Whenever in Takeru's presense, there wasn't much of a need for anything or anyone else.. even though she loved her brother and friends dearly, the environment she shared with the one beside her was simply pleasant.

Glancing towards her, that lopsided grin graced his features, "I told you so. Just playing that lullaby got me pretty tired... weird," he mumbled, wondering if she was feeling the same. His thoughts were answered by her small nods, Hikari snuggled her way closer to him as they just lay there. Completely and utterly relaxed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But it was really nice to listen to," With that, her eyes locked with his again, and this time she couldn't help but feel herself getting lost in them.

Was this the casual feeling she felt around her best friend? Miyako had already pestered her enough with the constant remark of: "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH TAKERU! STOP DENYING IT!", while Daisuke would be screaming the complete opposite. Both Iori and Ken would then try to calm the two down before some fight broke out, while the two being discussed would laugh it off - saying there was no possible way.

But they were lying to theirselves.

Even their older brothers noticed that change of feelings between their younger siblings, and had tried setting them together at a much earlier age. Both Taichi and Yamato went on about how they were being good Samaritans for a cause that needed to be fixed. "The Crest of Love would be proud of us!", they would usually say before walking out in a huff.

And then, that's when the laughter would start up again. Hikari and Takeru commenting how silly it would be to fall in love with one another when they already had such a strong friendship.

There was no need to ruin that, right? But still... the common question was asked to themselves.

_Do they feel the same way? _

Takeru swallowed all of that in, everything that he had once said, thought, written and even drawn about his friendship with Hikari... and how he didn't wish to change anything. For that one moment, Takaishi Takeru had decided to take this chance, this one moment of bravery to officially complete that plan of his. Because they _both_ knew that Hikari had not complied to his wishes when it came to that 'one special condition'.

Looking back on everything that had led up to this, Takeru inwardly smirked at his own contributions to everything. Yamato would honestly be proud of him, seeing as this was a change for the Child of Hope.

"You know something?"

"What is it?"

He placed his head in the crook of her neck, and Hikari could practically feel the grin behind his voice as he spoke. "You didn't live up to your condition."

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I kissed you, didn't I?"

Like a canary in a garden, Takeru laughed. There was no denying it that Hikari was someone extra fun to tease. Especially when it was just the two of them together. Whenever they were around the other digidestined, she never expressed herself fully like she did around him, you could say that she wore some sort of mask on her face. Something that the both of them were known for doing, even back when they were eight years old.

But that had him wondering, why did she always seem so calm and relax around him and vice versa? He was smart enough to realize it had nothing to do with the actual situation between Light and Hope, but at the same time, those memorable words Azulongmon spoke of, had something to do with it... he just didn't know what.

Hikari cocked her head slightly, trying to get him away from her. In her mind, such a plan seemed like a good idea, something easy enough to atleast get his head away from her, and keep the comforting hug... but she suddenly froze as she felt some soft pressed against her exposed neck. Can anyone say plan backfired?

Face flushed, it took Hikari a moment to realize that she had just allowed Takeru to kiss her neck, and suddenly she felt light-headed for some reason.

"J-just what are you doing, Keru?"

If curiosity really did kill the cat, Hikari hoped that she had more than one life. This was a side of Takeru that she would never imagine, but at the same time, it seemed natural for her... because this was _him. _And no one else. "I told you that you're going to have a share another kiss with me," a whisper spoke into her ear, and it felt as if time had froze.

She couldn't even remember what was going on outside, let alone what time it was. How could all of this just happen so quickly?

She needed to push herself out of those not-so-innocent thoughts, she wasn't like Taichi or Yamato; and neither was he.

So why?

Hikari thought hard, trying to come up with something, anything to knock some sense back into herself. There was a Monsoon going on outside. They were trapped in this apartment with no power source, but a candle. But... her head felt so light. It was soothing. "You enjoy torturing me, don't you, Keru-kun?" She glanced up to see his expression.

Again that mischievous grin came out. Without a single word, he lifted her up in his arms. She gasped in surprise as he picked her up bridal-style. Placing her on top of the couch, he quickly cut off her protests with a kiss. Similiar to earlier, it was simple yet soft. By surprise, her hands left their position at his torso and wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. Takeru grinned to himself and continued kissing her, relishing the taste of her lips. He cupped her face in his hands while she absently tangled her own hands in his messy hair.

Reluctantly he parted from her, giving them room to breathe.

Hikari leaned into his chest, appalled at what her body had done on it's own. Takeru laughed a bit as he wrapped her arms around her small shoulders. Both of their faces were flushed as their pulses pounded in their ears, so many thoughts and so many questions.

It was either that she was going to have to make a move first or him, after all of these stagest of teasing and how it grew over the years. And so, the blonde decided that it was finally his turn to make another change in her life.

Something which he hoped would stay in her heart forever, although it wasn't the nicest of approaches. Atleast she responded. In a positive way this time, too!

"That answer your question, Hika?"

Hikari looked up at him, and Takeru resisted the urge to surprise her with another kiss. He'd hold this one in for another time. "Yes, Keru. I believe it did," She giggled, a bit dazed at what she had just done.

Takeru responded with a light kiss to her forehead, making sure she knew this was real. "Hm, so you didn't whack me on the head this time? That was nice of you!"

Letting out a soft sigh, Hikari kissed him warmly on the cheek, knowing exactly how much has changed between the two of them now. "You're silly. But I think it's best if we went off to lala-land as well, I'm envious of Tailmon and Patamon," They smiled before shutting their eyes, little mumbles were their only form of communication as they drifted off to sleep, muttering small "I love you's" back and forth.

A comfortable sleep this was going to be.

* * *

...Well, they were caught. Red-handed.

Roughly awoken from their slumber on the couch by two goggle-heads and another blonde, basically the three people Hikari and Takeru had hoped would find out about this forming relationship of theirs last. Sadly enough, it hadn't been a full day of admitting the truth and already word was going to spread like wildfire after Yamato and Taichi got the the nearest phones. For being two eighteen year old college students, they were full blown gossipers to the heart, which was sort of disturbing.

Remembering how much they use to go on about Sora and Mimi's girlish conversations. Whining about how they never made sense when discussing who had dumped who to go out with who, but that who is actually with another who... just the way their brothers described it could confuse anyone senseless.

But look at them right now. Giggling away like two schoolgirls in love.

_Sometimes, I wonder what's wrong with those two. _

And then there was Daisuke. Who had been accompanying Taichi to a soccer game today, which was completely postponed at the rain started to come down. Seeing as the two had nothing to do, and the weather wasn't all too bad, they made their way to one of Odaiba's many cafes only to watch the climatic change in the storm from the large window. Yes, their jaws did drop.

The two remained there, chatting on about anything that was going on in the world, while Daisuke took some time to trail on the discussion of Hikari; however, Taichi found some way to bring him back to common sense.

And that routine continued on until Yamato had taken notice of Taichi from across the street, made his way over to the cafe (made sure to look both ways as well) an explained everything he had realized from his encounter with Hikari today.

As the two boys laughed, the younger one momentarily twitched.

Daisuke already knew the interactions between Hikari and Takeru whenever they were around each other, but being alone for this long? That killed him to imagine!

Which is why he's probably pacing back in forth in the Takaishi's livingroom right now, contemplating everything the three of them have just walked in on. It had taken them some time to get upstairs, and inside, due to the power outage, but as soon as Yamato informed them which way the staircase was, Daisuke took no breaks in hurrying up those flights.

Still going on about how Takeru was probably taking advantage of his Kari-chan while they were taking their sweet time up these stairs - but beneath those endless laughters, Taichi and Yamato were trying to make this easy for their siblings. Who could imagine what they were doing up there? Just letting your mind wander nearly caused both brothers to freak out themselves.

But then they remembered; Hikari and Takeru were the sensible ones of their family, so there was nothing to worry about? Right?

Yeah, they may have said that, but they made it up all those flights of stairs in record time.

. . .

"It's alright, Hikari," Yamato 'comforted', patting her head gently with a smirk. "We all know that you like him."

Taichi snickered, his eyes following the positively confused Daisuke. "Cept Dai, atleast!"

Glancing towards the three, Takeru snorted and Hikari flinched slightly, another blush creeping across her cheeks. Yamato looked back and forth between them, as did Taichi and soon enough, the eldest of the five standing there broke out into sheer laughter. "Oh, well then, we've been mistakened,"—this storm must have done better than he'd realized—"Love him?"

"...Wouldn't you like to know," Hikari giggled and reached out for one of Takeru's hands. He yanked it out from the side of the couch and offered it to her, both now touching the harmonica. Their fingers intertwined.

Daisuke twitched, this had to be some messed up dream, right? "SAY WHAT?!"

"Ah, you missed your chance Dai, tough luck~"

"Did he even have a chance?"

And the terrible duo of Yamato and Taichi weren't making anything better for him, maybe their 'lovesick' siblings, but not the supposedly 'heartbroken' soccer player.

Maybe 'Weather Forecaster Natsue' and her 'Righthand Man Maki-san' weren't all too accurate about the passing weather, but they were right about something. This mid-July day was actually a fine one. Wouldn't you agree with the two of them?

* * *

**Well, there you have it! After a total of about... four days, I actually completed this story of mines~ Although when I started writing this oneshot up, I really didn't expect it to end up like this. Especially since I was planning to just end it around the park, but then my mind started to wander (as usual). Getting to the point, hope you enjoyed this extra long mess of my Takari love and made sure to follow the lesson in the fanfiction; cheerful weather reporters aren't always accurate! Hikari-chan had to learn that one the hard way~ XD**

**Thank you all for reading! Xiaohóngshu, out! *waves***


End file.
